


In another world...

by mellabarella



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellabarella/pseuds/mellabarella
Summary: AU in which Andi meets her Dad Bowie Quinn but instead he's a married man with 2 kids.





	In another world...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Feedback would be much appreciated. I might continue it if there's enough interest but anyways, thanks for reading!

"I have a _what_?" Bowie Quinn couldn't believe his ears. Other people in the restaurant looked at him in curiosity.  
"A kid, you have a daughter. Her name is Andi." Bex repeated for his benefit.  
Bowie's wife Hannah leant back in the seat next to him in shock. She had straight blonde bobbed hair and sharp green eyes.  
Bex had indeed emailed Bowie and after the awkward initial _"Hey"_ and _"Hey"_ back, he'd asked her how she was. She gave a brief description of her adventures travelling and he told her how he'd long since given up his musical ambitions and was now a self-employed handyman. What he didn't mention was his wife Hannah, as he wasn't sure why Bex had contacted him out of the blue. Then she said she needed to speak with him and that it was very important. Something that required them to meet face to face. Hannah found out eventually and wasn't too pleased. Bowie had gotten his life together, with he and Hannah starting their own business. She managed it, he did all the work for the clientele. Things were going well and they'd had two kids, twins, Alexandra and Austin who had just turned 3. Hannah's parents had agreed to let them move into her old childhood house when Bex contacted Bowie. His wife insisted that she came along with him to see her. "If she truly has no other hidden agenda, then she won't mind me being there."  
"If she wanted to get back with me, wouldn't she have said that she missed me or something?" Bowie protested.  
"Don't be so naive honey. In case you hadn't noticed, you're an attractive man and I just don't want you to end up in an awkward situation here." Hannah explained.  
Bowie conceded but he honestly wasn't sure what he was getting himself into. On the other hand, it was Bex Mack!  _Rebecca freaking Mack_. The girl who had stolen his heart the first time he saw her in a record shop dancing to Nirvana. The girl he'd written countless love songs for. The girl he'd lost his virginity to when they'd snuck into a park drunk after hours. The girl he was meant to leave town with. She was the one that got away and he'd regretted it ever since. And now she wanted to see him. He genuinely wasn't expecting to hear that they had a kid together! Bex elaborated saying how she'd left Andi with her parents who had raised her as their own because she wasn't ready to be a mother. Then it clicked. He was friends with her Dad Ham Mack on social media. He remembered how Ham had posted pictures of a little girl, one who bore a slight resemblance to Bex. It was Andi, his _daughter_.

Needless to say Hannah had completely flipped out. It took a while to calm her down after she insisted that they get a paternity test before he met Andi. They did and right up until the results came back Hannah was in denial. Surely Bex was _lying_. And the fact that she hadn't  been raising her own child to begin with was proof that they should be suspicious. But the results came back positive. Andi was indeed Bowie's daughter. Hannah cried the entire way home. Plans were made for Bowie to meet Andi. He was flying into town the following weekend. He felt nervous and anxious. As for Bex, she felt bad about the way things had panned out but it was true that he had to know. And who could've thought that Bowie would end up with a wife and kids?! Andi had siblings! Prior to his visit Bex allowed her daughter to speak with her father over the phone. Hearing his voice for the first time was life changing. "Hi, this is Andi." The words came out small and shaky.  
"Hi, I'm Bowie, Bowie Quinn. I'm...your Dad." His voice was strong, loud and deep.  
"I know," Andi replied nervously.  
They both laughed after a short awkward silence. There was no telling what would happen next but it was sure to be a crazy ride.


End file.
